Dark Secrets
by pheobesapphira
Summary: Lily Evans has a secret that no normal witch or wizard needs to worry about. When James finds out, it seems that her whole world begins to unravel further. Read if you like some old-fashioned vampires! Rated M for language and later(ish) chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, because I am assuming I need it! I don't own Harry Potter.

I revamped (tehe) the storyline and updated my writing.. I seem to do this when I go back and read through my chapters..

Hopefully you like it! Review if you like it, or if you want to see something change.

* * *

The Head common area sat quiet, save for one girl who lounged, scribbling furiously at a long scroll of parchment. Despite her frame being unceremoniously hunched over the small table in front of her, she still managed to maintain an air of grace.

Her dark, vibrant red hair hung in her face, creating a curtain that she hoped would help her concentrate.. The slim, pale hand holding the quill cramped and she let out a long, low sigh, bringing her free hand up to massage the stiffness out of the overworked fingers.

She leaned back against the couch behind her, raising her green eyes heavenward. Her gaze traced the ceiling's arches and lines, while she stretched her arms high above her head, hearing her shoulder's pop with satisfaction. She rolled them experimentally, returning her slender arms to rest on the table in front of her.

Her head whipped around when the portrait door slam open against the wall. Jerkily, she straightened herself, smoothed out her skirt and shirt and returned to her assigned essay, all before the first boy was even able to step through the portrait hole.

He stumbled through, catching himself on the small love seat that was placed in front of the fireplace. He clutched his sides as he tried to stop himself from laughing too hard. He barked a rather loud laugh, before swiping his long hair out of his eyes. Sirius' eyes were always filled with mirth.

She watched from beneath her eyelashes, feigning disinterest.

Remus was the next boy to walk through the small entrance, rolling his eyes at Sirius' antics, but smiling none the less. The action caused the faint scars running across his cheeks to stretch the skin taut over the bones underneath.

Neither of the boys noticed her, as they helped a sputtering Peter through the entrance. His short, stout legs carried him at a slower pace than the others and he was not able to enter through the hole as gracefully as the others. The two snickered behind his back.

Her fellow Head -and the only reason why the other three were able to be in here- stepped through the portrait hole with ease; his long, lean legs stepping over the stout boy, who had collapsed onto the floor from laughing so hard.

She saw James automatically rake his eyes over the shared common room, his gaze landing on Lily almost immediately. His hand came up to his head, mindlessly running his fingers through his thick, black hair. He let out a nervous, but not unkindly smile.

"Hey, Lily," he murmured, glancing at his group of friends. Only Sirius noticed the timid greeting from his mate. He scratched his cheek to hide his smirk. James glared at him.

When James' eyes returned to her, she met them straight on, giving a small, but curt nod of greeting.

Sirius unsuccessfully hid a snicker, causing Lily's eyes to slide onto him. When he caught her stare, he froze momentarily, affected by her gaze. His snicker died on his lips. However, he recovered quickly, stepping back from the love seat he had lent on and bowed courteously.

"How are you doing this fine evening, Miss Evans?" He crooned, returning to his full stance. Lily knew, if it weren't for her cold stare, he would have bent and kissed her hand, as he had tried multiple times. She also noticed James bristle, as he, most likely, thought the very same thing.

"Fine, as you so eloquently put is, Black," she spoke, quietly, but a slight harshness to her tone. Sirius held up his hands in slight surrender, showing he meant no harm. Her gaze dropped onto her parchment and inkwell. The boys seemed at a loss on what to do next.

Quickly, with sharp movements, she began gathering her belongings, placing them into her bag. She stood, feeling the twinge of disuse in her legs. She corked her inkwell, dropping it into the front pocket of the bag.

"Lily, wait, you don't need to leave," James said, stepping closer to her. She turned a cold glare to him and he paused in his movement.

"I was only waiting to make sure you made it in okay," she stated, coldly, throwing her bag over her shoulder. He felt his stomach do a small flip. "Because, I surely thought," she continued, "That if the Head Boy were to miss his first patrol of the year, he, well, one: could be gravely ill, or two: actually carrying on with some sort of important matter."

She shook, clearly angry now. Closing her eyes, she visibly tried to calm herself. The knuckles of her hand were painfully white. When she opened her emerald eyes, they were shining with something that made the boys in the room want to cower.

"Patrols-" he started, trying to defend himself, but Lily cut him off.

"Were at nine," she said stiffly, nodding towards the clock hanging above the mantel. The hands read 10:47. The stare she gave him left him feeling as if he just took a blow to his stomach.

He struggled to say something; looking at Sirius and Remus, pleading for help. Neither offered a helping hand, while Peter even refused to look at him, clearly cowering away from the Head Girl.

She stared at him expectantly, her lips pursed together tightly.

"Have something to say?" She asked and grabbed her wand- willow, 10 ¼- from the table and tucked it into the waistband of her school skirt, where she felt it safest.

He struggled not to glance at the exposed, pale skin. Her eyes flared.

"I'm sorry," he blurted, as his fingers wrestled with his tangled hair. He struggled again. "Look, Lily, I, I, I just completely forgot..." He shifted his weight between his legs, uneasily.

"Is this what I am supposed to expect of you, Potter?" she spat, clearly not happy with his answer. "Not a surprise," she murmured, but purposely loud enough for him to hear. She spun on her heel, turning towards her room.

"Hey," he started, taking a step after her. Her comment offended him and his own annoyance began to stir in his stomach. He reached for her arm, but she spun again before he could touch her. She faced him, red hair falling into her face.

"I'm bloody new at this," he said, his voice turning hard. "Don't go starting shite."

He noticed, very quickly though, that they stood very close to each other.

Her eyes darted over his face as she noticed the same, but she stood her ground. Her hands clenched into fists and she swallowed hard as she felt her throat begin to tighten. She fought to keep herself in check. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

He seemed completely oblivious to her internal struggle. He let out a deep breath.

She broke down, her eyes shutting tightly and she forced herself back a few steps.

"I am really very sorry," he spoke, confused by her backing away. When had she ever backed down?

"Fine, Potter," she said, turning and heading towards her room. She turned her head though, so he could hear her clearly. "Just don't let me down this year, please."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him and jumped slightly as she slammed her door loudly.

Sirius clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder, causing James to jump again.

"Sorry, Prongs," Sirius said, as they stood together staring at her door. Sirius turned first, patting James' back a few times, before falling onto the red, velvet couch. Recovering quickly though, he grinned up at James. "I don't think anyone could ever have you whipped as much as she." James cuffed him on the head, and fell into the lone armchair.

"No, no," Remus started, placing himself on the couch, "I think his mother has him on a pretty tight leash." Peter took his place near the fire on the floor, enjoying the banter.

James groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Too right you are, Moony!" Sirius agreed, "Mama Potter knows how to keep her boys in check." He grinned cheekily at James, even though he couldn't see him.

"Oh, shut up you two," James groused. He fell back into the chair, rubbing his brow irritably.

"Come on, Prongs, you two have had worse spats. Don't let this one get to you now!"

"Padfoot," he almost whined, "this is our seventh year. Our _last _year here. I'm the bleeding Head Boy! She's the Head Girl! How can I ever get her to not hate me?"

"Possibly not profess your love to her in the Great Hall?" Sirius returned, giving James a pointed look.

"Shut it, you wanker. That was 4th Year," James responded, annoyed.

"James," Remus began to reason, "how could you possibly know she hates you? You barely know her still. She barely knows you."

"Maybe that's why she hates you, Prongs?" Sirius lightly joked. James' response was sending him a rude hand gesture.

"Shouldn't you lot be getting back to the common room? Being after curfew and all?" He looked at the door purposely.

"Whatever," Sirius sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him, before standing up. "Yes, yes, curfew and all. We shall leave you to wallow in your misery alone. Or rather," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Lily's room. "Not fully alone." He narrowly missed a rogue pillow.

"Just start by not forgetting about Head duties, yeah?" Remus suggested, standing up. "She'd like that," he smiled, pausing to wait for Peter as he struggled to get up from his position from the floor.

"I know, I know," James replied, waving them goodbye as they let themselves out of the Head dorm. When they left, he sighed into the silent common area. He dragged himself out the chair and stretched, deciding to head into his own room. His left hand immediately rose to his hair, fingers getting caught in the tangles that never seemed to go away. He glanced at Lily's door, the words "Head Girl" scrawled delicately across the wood, before turning towards his room.

Once in the refuge of his room, he unbuttoned his school shirt, shrugged it off of his shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. Pulling off his glasses, he tossed them somewhere in the general direction of his nightstand and ran his hands over his face, suddenly very exhausted.

He kicked off his shoes and sat on his large bed, fighting the urge to fall asleep right then and there. He groaned as he remembered the early Quidditch practice he had planned in the morning. He rolled his shoulder, still sore from the last practice where Sirius had hit him with a bludger.

He struggled to pull himself up into a sitting position, a wave of exhaustion hitting him suddenly . He forced himself up, heading towards the bathroom door - the one that he and Lily shared. He pulled the door open and headed straight towards the sinks, and turned the knob to desperately cold, cupping his hands to gather the water.

He bent and splashed his face, the cold water refreshing but did nothing to remedy his tiredness. He braced his hands on the side of the porcelain sink and looked into the mirror, only able to see the blurred and distorted reflection of himself.

His breath hitched when he saw a flash of dark auburn in the mirror behind him. He whipped around, his back hitting the sink. Even though he did not wear his glasses, he was still easily able to locate the red smear.

"Lily?" he asked, almost breathlessly, his head completely wiped of thought.

She stood near the shower door and despite his blurred vision, he could out her figure, holding up a gold towel around her small body. Her hair hung in dark, wet, curls down her shoulders.

He knew she was staring at him evenly- like she always did- and it unnerved him.

But he could only think of dark red and white. A lot of pale white.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, trying not to stare, but not quite succeeding. He squinted his eyes a little to try to make out the expression on her face and her image cleared a little.

She said nothing, but her eyes flicked down and across him.

James suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he was half-naked, with a soaked and almost blindingly gorgeous Lily Evans only a mere few feet away from him.

When she took a step closer, he almost gasped.

He could smell her strawberry shampoo as she glided closer to him and his vision focused just a little more. His throat became very dry, as his mind was blindingly full of thoughts now.

When his light hazel eyes met hers, he was immediately entranced. Her expression, as he could now see, was almost blank. Her eyes shone with something he surely couldn't be translating right.

Desire? he thought, disbelieving.

A drop of water slid down her shoulder, tracing the incline of the top of her breast, and disappeared into the fabric of the gold towel.

Oh, _fuck_, this wasn't right, but by the gods, he couldn't look away. Her lips parted slightly and he was hit with a need to pull her to him and kiss her hard. Everywhere.

When she took one more step closer, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Her eyes momentarily closed and the haze that his mind was in somewhat cleared. He shook himself lightly.

Lily, he noticed, seemed to come back to herself, and cleared her throat loudly.

"I, uh, I need to go," she stated quietly, almost out of breath. She stepped away from him, turning her back to him and hurried to her door. As she touched the knob, she looked back up at him, seeming to want to say something, but changing her mind as she thought better. She disappeared through her door with a sound click that resonated in the large, marble bathroom.

James' hand instinctively reached up into his hair, as he almost collapsed to the floor.

-:-

Lily leaned against her door, the wet skin of her back touching the cold door. She breathed in shakily, her hand pressed into her throat, eyes shut tightly. Her legs felt weak, as she leaned harder into the door, trying to ground herself. She let her head fall forward, wet locks falling into her face.

Behind her eyes though, she could still see him. His image burned her.

She had noticed immediately when he had entered, but he seemed to not notice her. She had watched as he leaned over the sink, the muscles of his bare back rippling over bones and tendons. She couldn't help but become mesmerized. When he had noticed her and turned, she couldn't move.

He had towered over her and she couldn't help but admire his body. The way his heart had started beating erratically fast. His skin, tanned from spending hours in the sun, the veins still visible as he had clutched the sink.

She had watched as a rogue drop of water traced down his jaw to his neck, trailing down his chest.

Oh, dear gods, how she wanted to trace those lines with her lips, tongue.. teeth.

Her throat burned when she thought about it. She could still smell him. She almost growled.

She stood straight, shaking herself hard. She ran to the window, tearing it open so hard the panel slammed against the wall loudly. The cool September night air rushed in and she breathed it in deeply, clearing her mind.

She quickly dropped her towel and walked to her dresser, relishing in the cool air that distracted her. She grabbed a worn t-shirt and threw it on, stepping into a clean pair of underwear. She felt her hair dampen the back of her shirt and she twisted it up, annoyed.

At the foot of her bed, she lifted open the lid of her trunk, searching at the bottom for a dark blue box. When her search was successful, she opened it and pulled out a lollipop. Pulling at the dark, translucent wrapping, it revealed to her a dark red colored sucker.

She popped it into her mouth quickly, savoring the delicious, metallic flavor. She hummed in satisfaction and leaned against the bed post. She felt relief as the tightness of her throat lessened.

She left the sucker in her mouth as she grabbed a large pair of socks from the floor before taking a seat at her vanity. When she looked into the mirror at her reflection, a pair of bright eyes stared back.

Her lips were stained from the sucker now, a deep red color that made her skin look paler than normal. Her cheeks, though, were flushed a light pink, and she pressed her cold hands to them, trying to force the blush away. It looked unnatural to her.

Her mouth pulled into a frown, her lips forming a pout around the sucker.

She leaned closer to the mirror, studying the dark circles under her eyes as she pressed a thin finger into them. She pulled the sucker from her mouth, letting her jaw fall open, to reveal a set of white, straight teeth. She ran her tongue over them, pausing over the two, small, but distinct canines that she knew were her fangs.

* * *

Review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the month of September passed swiftly, the beginning of October disappearing just as quick. Her full schedule had kept Lily busy, for which she was grateful. As their seventh year, the year of the NEWTS, the professors had been prepping from the very beginning.

She was also grateful for her Head Duty responsibilities. Her spare time had been filled with the extra work, creating patrol schedules and social meetings, such as tutorings and club activities.

Lily was even thoughtfully surprised as her fellow Head seemed to step up; helping her with the schedules and their actual patrols, showing up on time, even sometimes minutes before. She had managed to avoid any serious conversation, avidly ignoring the times he tried to bring up the night in the bathroom.

It made him almost believe that he had imagined the whole thing.

When she had woken up on this particular morning, she felt as if the entirety of the world rest upon her shoulders.

It was her seventeenth birthday: October 13.

She pinched her eyes tighter together and curled into herself, her slender pale legs pulled up to her stomach. She glanced at the clock placed on her nightstand. 6:02. She bit back a groan.

Today, she wished she didn't need to go to class; that she didn't need to be around so many people. Any other day, she wouldn't mind, but today was different. Today, she just wanted to be alone.

Lily pulled herself into a sitting position, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Her covered toes barely skimmed the cool, concrete floor. As she slid off the bed, she stretched languidly, feeling her spine crack multiple times. She lazily brushed through her hair with her fingers to smooth out the wild curls and pulled it back into a low ponytail.

Grabbing a clean button up shirt and her school skirt, she wondered towards the bathroom. She paused at the door, listening intently for any sounds of movement. Satisfied, she pushed the door open, quickly dancing over to his respective door and switched the lock. She spotted his damp towel near her feet and pondered briefly why he would already be up so early.

The mirrors were still foggy from the steam of his shower and she quickly shut off any traitorous thoughts. She didn't need any of that today.

She padded over to the sinks, placing her clean clothes on the counter before turning on the tap to wash her face. She rinsed her mouth, spitting the water into the sink and she noticed with annoyance a red tint. Grabbing her toothbrush, she brushed her teeth quickly, holding back a gag as she tasted the mint paste. She spit the atrocious foam into the sink, quickly washing away the evidence.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, appeased by her clean teeth and unstained lips.

She took her time to change, buttoning up her shirt with practiced fingers. She gather her night clothes into her arms, unlocking his door with quick movements and retreated back into her room, tossing the clothes into a pile on the floor that she was too lazy to pick up.

Tucking her shirt into the top of her skirt, she grabbed her wand from the nightstand and tucked it underneath the band on her right hip. She slid her cloak on over her uniform and grabbed her shoulder bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She reached into her trunk and grabbed three suckers from the blue box, noting that she'd need to restock soon.

When she walked into the common area, closing her door behind her tightly, she found the fire still lit in the hearth. Waving her wand mindlessly, the fire lessened, till it sizzled out of existence. She pushed open the portrait door and headed towards the Great Hall.

Reaching the Great Hall only moments later, she was pleased the find the hall basically empty, save for a few students at the Ravenclaw table and a few Slytherins scattered at their table. Only Slughorn, the herbology teacher, and the current DADA professor at the head table.

She took her normal spot near the back of the Gryffindor table, placing her book bag beside her on the bench. Pouring herself a glass of iced water into a goblet, she took a sip. The taste made her purse her lips, but the cold liquid somewhat soothed the eternal burn at the back of her throat. The second sip she took, she swallowed it with difficulty.

Pulling her potions book from her bag and on second thought, a sucker, she placed them in front of her. Using a plate to prop up her book, she began reading, mindlessly unwrapping the sucker and plopping it into her mouth, she settled in to read a few chapters ahead.

"Miss Evans," a voice spoke and she immediately turned around. She smiled warmly up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Professor," she greeted kindly. He smiled back, just as warm.

"Pleasant morning," he answered back, the small stars on his robes catching the sun's glare from the large Hall's windows. He smiled knowingly at the sucker in her left hand. "I hope those have been treating you well still?"

"Of course," Lily answered, glancing at the half-eaten sucker. She was slightly surprised about how much of it was gone already. She licked her lips unconsciously. "I'm actually running a bit low.."

"Already thought of, Miss Evans," Dumbledore told her. "I also need to speak to you in my office, so it seems it shall work out perfectly."

"Should I visit after my classes are done for the day?" Lily asked, her mind immediately wandering into millions of directions what he wanted to talk to her about. It always made her nervous when he asked to speak to her, even though the headmaster had always made her feel so welcome.

"That would work perfectly. Perhaps even before dinner?" She nodded. "But now I have some Headmaster business to attend to. Some students have seemed to have broken into the secret stash of Madame Merrick. An excessive amount of butterscotch firesnaps have seem to gone missing." He winked. Lily smiled, quickly understanding him.

"Have an enjoyable day," he turned to leave, before pausing as an afterthought. "Happy birthday, Lily," he said fondly, continuing on towards the head table.

She watched thoughtfully as he left her, his gait strong and quick, despite his age. She returned to reading, mulling over the various things he would want to speak to her about.

The Great Hall slowly began filling up with other students; many bleary eyed and obviously tired. She watched as they trickled in through the door in pairs and groups. The tables began filling with more food as the house elves sent it up. Lily felt her stomach churn, but luckily, per usual, no one chose to sit close to the end of the table. Where she sat alone, how she liked it.

But it still didn't stop the smell of the breakfast from filling her nostrils and clinging to her mouth.

She licked the red sucker more vigorously.

Soon, when the smell of the food got to be too much for her, she shoved her book into her bag and stood up, swinging her leg over the bench and shouldering her bag quickly. She forced herself not to run, knowing the sight of the Head Girl running from the Great Hall would look strange. But she knew, as a whiff of burning, oiled bacon came to her nose, she had to get out.

When she pulled open one of the doors, she basically leaped through it. She came to a hard stop when she actually leapt into a body. She cried out from both shock and dismay, as the collision actually, well, _shocked _her, but also knocked her sucker from her hand. When she felt a hand try to steady her, she jerked away, feeling burned.

"I'm so sorry," James said, his hand still held in the air uselessly. He pulled it back to himself, trying to not feel hurt from her strong reaction of not wanting to be touched.

_By me?_ he wondered briefly, despairingly.

Sirius, who had come down with James, looked away pointedly. He quickly spotted Marlene McKinnon at the end of the hallway, who sent him a disarming smirk of her own. Glancing back at the two heads, he left without a thought, a small, charming grin playing on his lips as he walked toward the girl.

He assumed James could handle himself. If not, he'd sure hear about it later, either way.

"It's alright," Lily muttered, almost suddenly blinded by his overwhelming scent. "I, uh, oh," she breathed, or tried not to at least. She shook herself, noticing the shards of the broken sucker on the ground. She bent to pick up the white stick that laid at her feet.

James spotted it also, his hand immediately reaching for his hair reflexively. "I'm sorry about that.. also," he said, awkwardly. "I can get you a new one?" he suggested, feeling awkward. He began to notice apologize rather a lot to her.

She waved her wand soundlessly and the broken sucker disappeared. "It's okay," she straightened and tried to smile. She was sure it looked more like a grimace. "It's a rather hard flavor to come by, anyways." She held up the sucker's stick. "I've got a few left still." She took a small sniff experimentally and bit her lip hard.

James noticed her stiffness, but couldn't look away from her lips as she bit the full, lower one rather hard.

"Thank you, though," she said, politely. "I better be going," she finished, abruptly, turning and heading towards the stairs quickly, giving him no chance to say anything else.

He watched as she skipped up the steps and disappeared around the corner. When her red hair was completely out of his sight, he turned, intending to follow Sirius into the Great Hall, but found his friend with Marlene. He chuckled and headed in to eat breakfast, alone.

-:-

Lily took the extra time she had before class to take a walk around the halls for a quick, mental repair. Dear gods, he did something to her she couldn't quite understand. She didn't like it. His scent, his blood...

She huffed, stopping herself to lean, or rather, throw herself back onto the wall of the deserted corridor. The cool concrete of the wall calmed her. She took a deep breath, breathing in the hall's dusty, but clean air. It helped. Somewhat.

When she heard footsteps, she quickly straightened and carried on down the corridor, teeth still on edge.

Two girls rounded the corner and she quickly recognized the Slytherins. Both of them were younger than her: the Black Sisters. Cousins of Sirius.

The dark haired girl stood proud and tall, disgustingly so. Bellatrix. They met quite often.

The second sister was more conservative, less provocative. Her bleach blonde hair fell into her eyes and they widened slightly as they took Lily in. Lily couldn't remember her name, the girl only ever being referred to by her surname.

"Black, Black," Lily acknowledged civilly. She was Head Girl, after all.

"Mudblood," Bellatrix replied. Her sister almost gasped- Lily saw her lips part and the smallest intake of air, but she recovered quickly, unsurprised by her sister's actions.

"Five points from Slytherin," Lily stated, not skipping a beat. Bellatrix frowned, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She stepped toward the Head Girl, brazenly.

"Don't," her sister hissed, placing a hand on Bellatrix's arm. It didn't seem to placate her at all. Her lips were still pulled back into an almost snarl.

"Insults aren't allowed at Hogwarts, Black. Want to push your luck by fighting the Head Girl?" Lily goaded, placing her hand on her hip, right beside her wand. She knew she shouldn't push her, but damn it, she was sick of hearing mudblood from the bitch. She didn't even know half of it. Or any of it.

Bellatrix took a step closer, trying to play a game of chicken. Lily supposed the approximate three inches the other girl had over her, gave Bellatrix the feeling of dominance. Lily scoffed, staring into the girl's face, unafraid.

"Are we interrupting?" a voice spoke behind her a ways and Lily was able to recognize it immediately. James.

Both Bellatrix and her sister glanced behind her. Bellatrix's expression slid from anger to disgust. Sirius came up from behind her, slinging an arm over each of his cousins, a wan smile overcoming his lips.

"How are my most favorite cousins doing?" he asked, jostling them both. Bellatrix pulled away viciously, glaring at him. He smiled sweetly back.

"Leaving," she sneered, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her away from Sirius as if he were a disease. They strode off together, Bellatrix whispering madly to her sister. She turned back to the three.

"Oh, and insults won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about, mudblood," Bellatrix hissed, supposedly trying to sound cryptic. Lily considered her, feeling a little uneasy at the knowing look in the girl's eyes, but she chose to ignore it. She waved them a goodbye.

"Lovely chit, isn't she?" he asked them, rolling his eyes.

"What'd she mean by that?" James asked, looking at Lily. She raised a shoulder as a shrug.

"Hell if I know," she murmured, being completely honest. James' eyebrows rose up almost comically beneath his messy hair. She readjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Is she always that enigmatic ?" she asked Sirius.

"Enigmatic?" Sirius asked, the same time James said "Always?". She let out a small laugh, sizing up the pair.

Lily caught sight of the time on James' watch. She started lightly.

"I'm sorry! I've got to go. I'm suppose to meet with Slughorn before class," she told them, going to step between them. James reached out for her, to grab her arm, but she was too quick and sidestepped past him.

"Wait!" they both called, but she was already around the corner. She let out the breath she had been holding when she was a safe distance from them.

-:-

The sun was already setting when she returned to her dorm to drop off her things. Her trip to the library ran a little longer than expected as she tried to find books to complete her extra potions and charms essay. She had started, unthinkingly, a polite conservation when the older librarian as she checked out.

The woman, although no doubt comes in contact with multiple students, was a lonely witch.

The tossed the bag onto the end of her bed, the bag bouncing dangerously towards the edge, but remained stable. She removed her cloak and placed it on her vanity chair and headed out the room quickly.

Arriving at Dumbledore's office a few moments later, she quietly knocked on the door. Even though she heard sounds from within, she waited for the kind "come in" before opening the door.

Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, the majority of it being covered in small, silver trinkets. He motioned for her to take a seat. Silently, she took the offered seat and patiently waited for him to speak.

"Today, as we both know, Lily, is your birthday," he started, and Lily nodded, pursing her lips as she wondered where this conversation would go.

"You were put into my care a long time ago," he continued, he hands folded neatly in his lap. "And I had promised, to myself and to very important people, that, as this time came, I would tell you the truth." He had paused and Lily felt impatience begin to creep into her stomach.

"When your.. original caretaker came to me, I knew this would be a very delicate situation that you would be put in. That being vampyre and witch is something that is very, very unique in this society. Actually, Lily, I must admit, it's something that is unheard of.

"I've been able to help you with your basic instincts, but I know it's something that has never been truly easy for you, Lily. Which, is why, at this time, since you are now a proper adult, you are to know things that I have not revealed to you yet, due to your safety."

Lily waited with baited breath, her hands twisting tightly in her skirt. In all of her conversations with Dumbledore, he had never elaborated to this extent. She was scared for him to continue. His gaze was very grave and solemn at this point.

"Lily, you are a very important asset to this world. Many things had to be done to keep your secret safe. Including many lies, many of which I have needed to tell you."

"Professor? You've.. lied to me?" For a moment, she felt disbelief and confusion.

"For your safety," Dumbledore explained calmly, "But please understand, it was what needed to be done." Lily shook her head, feeling as if this were unreal, that this man, who had taken her in, since before she could remember, was now someone who.. she couldn't even say not trust. This is Dumbledore.

"What lies have you told me?" she asked, able to keep her voice even. Her expression emotionless. Dumbledore noticed and seemed almost pained.

"Lily, the first thing I should tell you is that your parents are alive. They have been for quite some time now." He smiled wryly, obviously at his own joke.

But Lily felt even more confusion. She's read the textbooks on Vampyre. All the ones available to her, even ones she was able to find in the muggle world.

"You mean, my sire? You must," she spoke, her thin eyebrows knitting together.

"No, Lily, I do not. You, unlike what you have read, were born. You were born to Vampyre parents. It is how you have been able to age. It's something that we can discuss later, as the details.. are somewhat complicated. I have contacted them in the event of your coming of age, and if you wish, you may even correspond with them," he told her.

"Of course I will want to!" she spoke her voice raised, shocking even herself. "I thought I was created, forced against my will to become this, and to finally know I am somewhat human? I want to know!"

At this, Dumbledore looked ashamed.

"I need to speak of this delicately," he told her, suddenly looking very tired and worn.

Unwillingly, she felt sorry for raising her voice.

"Your parents are vampires, themselves, Lily. They have been undead for centuries. When they came to me, pleading for help, I was unsure. Many vampires are not kind to wizards. However, when they presented their situation to me, I could not refuse help."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, her voice raising again. She couldn't comprehend this. "Vampires in history have seemed to get along with wizards, besides the obvious times in War."

Dumbledore shook his head, looking down at her through his spectacles.

"Many stories of history are elaborated. It's a very complicated and fragile subject. The two worlds have had many confrontations: many ending in devastation. There have been, however, groups that had been trying to bring peace between the two. There had been a time where there actually was a break in war."

His eyes slightly glazed over, as if remembering a specific moment in time. He took a moment before continuing. "In those times, both wizards and vampires would work together to try to create ways of peace. There have been many interesting solutions, but thus, none had ever truly worked..

"Until eighteen years ago, a group of vampires and wizards created an idea: one that seemed impossible, but completely promising." Dumbledore stared at Lily steadily. She stared back, slightly horrified. She began to comprehend what he was telling her.

"What? So I'm some sort of experiment?" she almost shouted.

"No, no, no," Dumbledore pleaded. "You must understand, they didn't create anything to play God. That was not their intention. Creating you, Lily, brought an opening to so many opportunities."

"But I am some sort of experiment. I am alone. Something to be used to stop a war," Lily stated, feeling almost numb. At this, Dumbledore turned very serious.

"Yes and no. In the past, there have been children born both a vampire and a wizard, though, not as pure as you are. You, most easily put, are a pureblood of both kinds. You are not half and half, like many others have been born."

"What happened to the rest of them, then?" Lily demanded.

"Most of the offspring of a witch and vampire go mad. They are unable to function. However, many of the children created who have come to be sane of mind have been... executed."

He shut his eyes momentarily and brought up a hand to rub his tired eyes. Lily couldn't describe how she felt at that moment. Disgusted. Shocked. Numb.

"Why are you telling me this now, Professor?" she asked, barely keeping her voice at an even tone.

"That, Lily, is something we should discuss at another time once you've been able to... process this information."


	3. Chapter 3

James glanced down at Lily out of the corner of his eye as they continued on with their scheduled patrol. Although she wasn't the type to talk much, she did seem awfully more quiet than normal.

The halls were dark, except for a few small, flickering torches that barely illuminated the corridors. The night was passing slowly and so far tonight, they hadn't been able to find any students out.

Lily hadn't spoken a word to him since she had asked if he was ready to leave. He walked beside her, purposely slowing his pace to match hers. His hands rested in his pockets as his right one fiddled with the wand in his pocket.

"It's been quiet," he stated quietly, slightly antsy. If neither of them had said anything, he would have gone mad.

She didn't respond, too obviously distracted. He fidgeted.

"It's pretty chilly," he noted, trying again. And it was. The air was crisp and halls only seemed to carry a cold breeze from some unknown source.

His eyebrows rose when she murmured a slight agreement. He wondered if she even knew that she nodded.

"It was awful. I actually caught McGonagall and Sirius together, in a broom closet, none the less!" He paused to see her reaction.

"I'm sorry," Lily interrupted lightly. "I haven't been paying attention much; what were you saying?" She looked up at him, though her eyes remained slightly unfocused. He chuckled softly and she could feel the vibrations reverberating deep in his chest. She looked at him questioningly.

"Nothing, it's completely fine. I can tell something's been on your mind," he said, shrugging. He glanced at her again and found she was watching him.

This time, he was the one who gave her the questioning look. He couldn't help noticing that her dress shirt was untucked and the first few buttons fell open, exposing creamy, pale skin to the cool air.

He shivered, whether it was for himself or her, he couldn't tell.

"Many things," she answered, honestly, her eyes shining when they passed another lit torch. Her conversation with Dumbledore had left her chilled. She felt off kilter. Her mind was spinning from the information she had been yting to process.

She had been created, born. Not a Vampire. Not a witch. But somehow both, completely. What had they done to create her? She shivered when she thought about it.

"Today's my birthday," she murmured. She mulled it over. Seventeen years ago, she had been born. A vampire/witch hybrid.

"I didn't know that," James said, genuinely surprised. He tried not think of how ecstatic he felt that she told him. "Happy birthday," he told her, sincerely. She looked up through her lashes and smiled at him. James almost felt faint.

"Thank you," she replied. "I guess it really hasn't exactly been the best of birthdays."

"How so?" he asked, captured by her gaze now.

She let a small breath of air escape her full lips. She raised her small, frail shoulders in a shrug and James watched as the creases of her shirt folded open, showing him more skin than he could almost stand.

"I'm not completely sure," she told him truthfully. When she looked away from him, she was slightly surprised to find that they had paused in their patrolling. James seemed to notice this about the same time and they both let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure this hasn't been your worst, though," he reasoned, pulling his hand out of his pocket to run though his hair. He couldn't believe they were actually talking: about something besides Head business or schoolwork, or her reprimanding him and his friends.

She laughed again and for a moment, he thought he had said it aloud.

"No," she agreed, a real smile spreading across her lips now. "But just one of those days, you know?" she asked, almost rhetorically.

He nodded and they took back up their slow, now aimless walk down the corridors. He heard her take a deep breath and look down at her, curiously. She looked lost.

"Hey." His voice was quiet, but she heard it clearly.

She shivered in response at how deep the word rumbled in his chest. She watched with mixed emotions as his hand reached up and his fingertips lightly touched the exposed skin on her forearm. Her flesh burned with heat. Her eyes closed from the pleasure. She knew he meant it to be comforting, but it created so many emotions in her that she felt her heart ache.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." But her voice cracked.

His long, tan fingers closed around her wrist and when she looked down, her wrist looked very small and fragile in his hand. The heat shot straight through her, into her lower belly. Her throat began to throb. Her eyes closed again at the sensations.

"It doesn't seem like nothing.." James said, doubt clear in his tone. He was surprised by how cold her skin felt and unconsciously took a step closer.

She shook her head, refusing to look up at him. Oh, _fuck_, she almost couldn't take this. She started to pull away, but James' grip on her wrist stayed strong. She swallowed hard.

"You can tell me," he whispered, leaning closer. She intoxicated him.

The fire's light flickered over her face, the shadows against her white skin and he watched as her eyes flickered. Her lower lip lightly quivered and James resisted the strongest urge not to grab and kiss her. To pull her flush against him, so that he could feel her petite frame against his. His grip tightened a little more.

She knew he meant to be reassuring, but she couldn't help but feel slightly seduced. Oh, how her throat burned. Something turned in her stomach as she stared back.

They were interrupted by someone making a disgusted noise. James dropped Lily's arm like it was on fire and they both stepped away from each other quickly.

"Please. By all means, do not stop this little exploration." His tone was disgusted and condescending. The look in his eyes showed pure repulsion.

"Snape," James spoke with anger and annoyance. "Ten points from Slytherin. You're out past curfew."

Lily stayed quiet, trying to take deep, silent breaths. She fought to stay calm.

Severus looked past James and caught Lily's eye. His eyes widened knowingly, before his thin lips mashed into a sneer.

"Another ten for not following Head orders," James added, narrowing his eyes at him. Lily made a small sound of protest. Severus looked outraged.

"Trying to play Headmaster, Potter?" Snape mocked. "I'm sure you take your time punishing mudbloods like _her_," he hissed.

James threw up his wand fast, speaking a curse. Snape reached for his wand, but a crack resounded through the air and Snape was knocked back a few feet, barely managing to stay on his feet. His hand clutched at his jaw, which had already started to bruise.

He shouted a curse back at James, who was ready for the counterattack. He threw up shield and shot a curse back easily. Snape narrowly dodged it, nonverbally throwing a spell at James.

Lily, still shocked at how fast this had escalated, hissed as she was too slow to dodge the spell. A long slice appeared down her arm, cutting open her sleeve. The spell cut deep enough to where she could see the muscle. It didn't hurt, but she was still surprised. The open skin already started to sew itself together.

When James started speaking another spell, she shouted.

"STOP!"

Both men paused, panting, shocked at her outburst.

"Snape, leave before we take more points." He straightened himself immediately, but glared at her menacingly. He replaced his wand to its place in his robes. As he turned to leave, he eyed James wearily. He began to speak.

"_Now,_" Lily interrupted him, snarling. Her throat ached when she saw blood drip from his lip. She shook with anger, trying to control herself.

For a moment, Snape looked literally terrified. She looked away when his gaze became too intense. She always hated that look.

"You may be a _mudblood_," he spoke, quiet to where she could hear, but James couldn't. He voice then rose as he said, "but you're just another disgusting creature." He turned and left without another glance back.

Lily felt her stomach drop.

"Lily?"

She turned to look at James, who himself looked perfectly fine, except for the wild and bright look in his eyes. He glanced down at her arm, where the sleeve was torn from Snape's curse.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine, just shaken." It was the truth. "Can we please head back to the dorm?"

He nodded quickly and tried to reach for her, but she pulled back, faster than his reach. She walked a few paces in front of him, her mind frenzied as she hurried back to the safety of her room.

-:-

A little while later, after Lily had showered and changed into her usual nightwear: worn t-shirt and a pair of underwear, she still had not managed to calm herself down. She felt skittish and uneasy. And _Hungry_.

_He knows something. Snape _knows_._

She was momentarily distracted when she heard a soft, but firm knock on her door. She danced to it, feeling her heart in her throat.

She opened it only a sliver and saw James stand before her, wearing only a pair of pajama pants that looked two sizes too large for him. Her eyes traced the lines and contours of his chest, down to his firm and slim stomach, to the 'v' where his pants hung dangerously low. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"Look, Lily.." he started, and his hand swung up to catch itself in his hair. Her door slid open a little more as her eyes involuntarily followed the movement of his arm muscles.

He then, too, became aware of what she was wearing. His eyes followed the lines of her body through the thin shirt, till they fell to the bottom of the hem. It fell high enough on her thighs that he knew if she were to move or raise her arms, he'd be able to see what she wore underneath.

Lily tugged at the shirt, but her stomach was filling with fire.

"Uh, well, even if it wasn't your best birthday, I still believe you deserve a gift," he said, his voice dropping to a low and husky octave. She watched as he raised his hand to push her door open fully.

Her stomach swooped uncharacteristically.

He took a deep breath and made the mad, wild decision. His warm fingers traced the line of her cheeks as he took a step closer. Lily's cold heart almost stopped beating. Her lips parted in anticipation.

Without breaking eye contact, he moved closer, leaning in to where his lips played dangerously close to her own.

They breathed each other in- though, both for different reasons.

His eyes automatically flickered to her lips, before returning to her straight gaze, waiting for any show of hesitation. When she showed none, he slanted his lips over hers.

Lily's eyes slammed shut at the touch, pushing closer to him. He filled her with his scent. His lips burned her.

When his hand slide to the back of her neck, she let out a moan that, if she were completely sane at this moment, would have embarrassed her.

James pulled away, after seconds that had felt like ages, leaving both of them dazed.

Despite the kiss being somewhat chaste, Lily felt intoxicated, to the point she could barely stand.

James felt euphoric. When she had moaned- oh, _God._ The tops of his cheeks stained a light pink that Lily found absolutely delicious.

"Thank you," she whispered, her throat burning, alight with fire. Oh, she wanted so much more, but she couldn't. Should not. Her eyes closed, the want almost painful.

He didn't say anything in return, but she heard his footsteps retreat to his room.

Her door closed with a 'snap' and the coldness from the door as she slid down it to the floor did nothing for the heat that enveloped her throat and lips. Her entire body.

-:-

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his eyes suddenly very tired. Using an aged, slightly wrinkled hand, he rubbed them beneath his spectacles. Letting out a long sigh, he lightly cursed how difficult things have become. The portraits of the past headmasters looked down at him with pity.

"Please give me a moment," he asked them, raising his head slightly to look at them.

They immediately agreed, most of them bidding him goodnight. When he saw that they all had disappeared from their paintings, he stood, feeling very old. He walked over to his cabinets and tapped a drawer once with his wand.

The cabinets made a whining sound, and the drawer opened up and pushed itself out, revealing a large, silver basin. Dumbledore ran his thin fingers over the sides, feeling the intricate designs sketched into it. The cool, silver liquid inside swirled slowly, thin enough to where you could see the bottom of the large bowl.

Dumbledore set his wand to his temple, the memory that occurred almost eighteen years ago easily coming to the surface. Slowly pulling the wand away, a thin stream of silver light followed after it, and he coaxed it into the bowl. Taking a deep breath, he let himself feel the familiar falling sensation.

Dumbledore watched as the slightly younger version of him walked on the outskirts of a small, worn-down town. Beyond the woods that you could barely see, he knew that there was dangerous territory. If they had picked a town any closer, he wouldn't have been able to keep his promise.

Dumbledore followed himself through a door of a shabby pub, where he paused and slowly scanned his surroundings. The bartender behind the bar- a somewhat young lady with long, shaggy brown hair that was tied back in a loose bun- caught his eye and pointedly stared at a table in the back. The younger version of Dumbledore subtly nodded and headed towards the table, taking a seat in a rickety wooden chair.

He decided to wait patiently.

"Please follow me, sir," the woman said, tucking her notepad into a pocket of her apron. She looked a little frazzled.

"Of course," Young Dumbledore said, standing and giving her a pleasant smile. She looked at him wearily. Motioning him to follow her, he trailed behind her as she led him through a door behind the bar and up some stairs. She wasn't a witch, nor a vampire. Human, he mused, most likely trying to create some sort of peace? He frowned at how she willingly put herself in the arms of danger.

She stopped at a door, knocked three times, and bid Dumbledore goodbye. He waited patiently for the door. When it opened, a man in a dark cloak- a good deal taller than him- stood in the doorway. His face stayed hidden beneath his hood.

"Alexander," Dumbledore greeted warmly. The man ushered him in, closing and locking the door behind him. He pulled off his hood, revealing a painfully handsome man, still young. Dumbledore's heart went out for him.

"Albus," Alexander replied, shaking the wizard's hand, letting out a small smile. "Thank you so much for coming. We are at a loss of what to do.." He gestured towards a small, dank table that three chairs sat around. The younger version of Dumbledore took his sheat, while the observing one kept his place near the door.

He watched as his younger self and Alexander traded pleasantries. From a door off to the right, he could hear a woman crying and moan in pain. His younger self noted this, too.

"Alexander, please, it has been too long," Dumbledore stated, softly. "What else has happened?"

Alexander shook his head, but a small smile appeared on his lips, again.

"We were able to conceive," he informed Dumbledore. "Mina, by some miracle, has been able to carry a child." His smile widened, but immediately turned to anguish when he heard a low, broken moan from the other room. His dark green eyes flashed.

"She's, however, having a terrible time.. They believe she won't be able to carry it to full term."

"But it's wonderful," Dumbledore kindly noted, subtly changing the subject. "Amina has always been strong. I doubt she'll let anything happen to the baby inside of her."

Alexander nodded, but his face remained stony.

"How did it happen?" Dumbledore asked, softly, clearly curious.

At this though, Alexander looked disgusted and glanced at the closed door.

"This, I do not know for sure," he told him. "Only Mina knows the full extent. I am afraid to ask her..."

"Talking about me?" a hoarse, but delicately feminine voice asked.

Both men, wizard and vampire, stood immediately. Alexander was at her side in a second, grabbing her hand and wrapping his arm around her.

She looked deathly fragile, her pale skin looking shallow. She batted Alexander's hand away, but it automatically came back to hold her hand. He all but carried her to the last open seat and she smiled kindly up at Dumbledore.

His heart cried for her. Her dark, crimson hair hung limp around her shoulders and it was obvious she was in pain, but her personality, he knew, was too stubborn to let it show. The black dress she wore contrasted sickly against her skin.

Older Dumbledore noted on how Lily looked so much like her, it was almost eerie.

"It's so nice to see you, Albus," Mina said, quietly. He immediately reached for her hand, hoping to give her any kind of strength.

"I hope you've kept yourself safe," he almost pleaded.

"As much as we can," Alexander told him, keeping his arm around Mina as he sat in the chair next to her.

Young Dumbledore turned his head politely as the couple shared a private, loving look. Her gaze turned back to Dumbledore.

"My sire, he is not happy with me.." Mina told him. "He refuses me. He doesn't consent to this at all, but I know this is what I want. I want this baby. I want to stop this madness. And I know he will bring it," she said, her dark eyes watery.

Alexander pulled her to him, bending his head low to press her lips to her hair.

"Many do not approve, which is why we have asked for your help," she continued. Dumbledore nodded. "If I do succeed in carrying this baby full-term, and he is born, I do not know if we will be able to hide him. We are already on the run from the officials of the court.." she was forced to stop to cough harshly, her entire body shaking from the force. Her voice hissed.

"Please, Mina, rest.." Alexander pleaded quietly, but she shook her head violently and smiled.

"Please, Xander, we have company. And we haven't had any for such a long time.." she beseeched.

"I can keep the baby safe," Dumbledore informed them, resolute. "Already so many have been lost in these conflicts. I'm willing to help, no matter the cost."

"Thank you so much, Albus," Mina spoke, gripping his hand tightly, smiling weakly when he winced at her strength. "Please, stay safe for us," she asked him, looking deep into his eyes. His eyes softened, staring into her too young face.

She coughed again, her body seizing in pain. Her hand fell to her stomach protectively.

The men in the room chose to ignore as she wiped the blood from her lips.

"I must be going," Dumbledore told them, unable to see his old friend in such pain.

The older Dumbledore grimaced in disgust.

"Please, stay in contact, Mina, Alexander."

They nodded their agreement, before Mina was seized again by another fit. She gasped, clutching both her stomach and heart, violently coughing. More blood appeared at her lips. Alexander held onto her, trying to sooth her. Nothing seemed to work.

Before Dumbledore had to witness what happened next again, he pulled himself out of the memory, breathing deeply. His eyes closed at the memory, and he vowed again to help them. And Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

The owl that hooted at her dorm window broke Lily's patience. Her thirst was becoming unbearable, painfully so, and she had been trying everything to calm herself down. She couldn't stop thinking.

Her mind couldn't help but linger on the way he had kissed her last night; how soft and pure and fragile his skin was.. She could still taste the salt of his skin and feel the blood beneath his lips.

She licked her lips, unconsciously.

The owl hooted again, impatiently this time. She recognized it as a school owl, and so quickly, startling the owl, she opened the window and plucked the letter from its beak before it had time to react. Alarmed, the owl immediately flew back and away from her, flying around her window and out of her sight.

Lily watched it with tired eyes, tracing her fingers along the opening of the letter. Walking back to her bed, she sat down and tucked her legs beneath her gracefully. Her forefinger slid underneath the opening, tearing it open and immediately recognized the handwriting.

Dumbledore.

Her heart jumped and she clutched the envelope tightly. She felt almost afraid to open it.

When she got the nerve, her eyes skimmed over it quickly. He requested her presence after dinner- which he knew she wouldn't attend- and wished her a pleasant day. She folded the letter back up and placed it on her nightstand, along with the torn envelope.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to breathe. What would he tell her now? There were so many possibilities.

Lily pushed any thoughts from her mind- it was beginning to get harder each day- and quickly stood back up to head towards the shared bathroom. Pausing before the door though, she listened: nothing.

She turned the doorknob and winced as it whined against the movement. Listening further beyond her fellow Head's door, she could only hear heavy breathing. He was asleep. It was too early for him to be awake anytime soon. At least she hoped. She couldn't face him yet.

Walking to the sink, she turned on the tap, quickly washing her hands and face, tired of seeing the pale, white skin. She watched as the soap was rinsed off of her hands and wrist, revealing dark blue veins that traveled up her arms like ivy. When she reached for the hand towel to dry off her face and hands, a knock sounded from James' door.

She froze like a damn deer.

"Lily?"

His deep voice filtered through the door and Lily stood, feeling as if her breath caught in her throat. She played -briefly, albeit- with the idea of opening the door.

Wanting to see that look in James' face one more time, the one where whenever he catches a glimpse of exposed, but untouchable skin. Despite how annoyed it had made Lily feel before, she couldn't help but feel a wave of satisfaction.

"Are you in there?" he asked, causing Lily to shake herself. Dropping the towel at the sink, she ran to the door, her footsteps silent across the marble floor.

As soon as her hand touch the door knob to her room, she heard James' turning. Quickly opening her door and closing it quietly, she heard him ask one more time for her.

She leaned against her door, her heart pounding in her ears, a giddy feeling resting in her belly. Running a hand through her long curls, she felt incredibly foolish for even feeling anything but disgust towards James Potter. She shouldn't even feel anything like this towards anyone with a live pulse. It was so dangerous

But it had made her feel so alive.

She quickly got dressed, deciding to wear just a plain gray sweater, her school skirt, and a pair of black tights. Checking herself in the mirror, she noticed how much her pale face stood out against the gray and black of her uniform. She pulled half of her hair back into a ponytail, leaving the rest to fall down around her shoulders and back.

She slipped on her black flats and grabbed her shoulder bag off of her desk's chair, making sure to grab her usual two bloodsuckers from her trunk. She grabbed an extra just in case.

When she had checked to make sure the common area was empty and rechecked again, she fleed quickly, not wanting to be stopped by James. She needed air. Or books. Or class. Anything to distract her.

When she came to her usual spot in the Great Hall, early like normal, she was surprised to find Sirius sitting at the table. He tipped and invisible hat in greeting.

"Evans," he greeted, a genuine smile on his face.

Lily smiled politely back, before taking her seat and taking out her Charms book. She decided, on the safe side, to leave a sucker in her bag.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" he asked, even though she could see through the windows of the hall that it was rather rainy and gloomy.

"Absolutely," she responded, her smile still intact. They sat for a while, in a amicably, but slight awkward silence, as she studied her book and he studied the room. After a bit, though, she began feeling uncomfortable, realizing this was Sirius, James' best mate.

He was likely to show up soon and she wasn't quite ready to face him.

She excused herself, nodding curtly to him as she stood.

"Of course, my lady," he said, smiling a goodbye. Without a second glance, she left him sitting alone.

-:-

Later, much later, after her classes were over, she dropped her books off in her dorm. Lily took a moment to rest on her bed. Her body tired and worn: she hadn't had anything sufficient to eat for weeks now. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, especially with James..

Making sure her wand was tucked into her waistband before leaving, she took towards the door, pulling her hair out of the ponytail and shaking it out.

She had tried her hardest to not think about what Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about, but it had only seemed to get harder and harder. Her thoughts were beginning to turn dark.

Her parents were still alive.. but would they still want her? They only needed for the purpose of being created, to help with the greater scheme of things.

Others, though, had been executed. Beings like her. If she were to live, how long would she have?

"Lily?" a voice asked and she was relieved to find it was only Remus.

However, upon further examination, it seemed all of the Marauders were sitting in the Head's common area. Her eyes automatically flicked to James, who she found to be staring back at her.

She didn't even want to try discern his expression.

"You okay?" Remus asked her, honestly concerned.

"I'm okay. Just a bit on my mind," she told him, beginning to skirt around the group. She smiled at Remus to try to make him not look so skeptical.

She realized, though, very quickly, she was very much like him. And he was very much like her. Two species of two sides of war.

She had known immediately when she had met him that he was a Were. She could smell it. She was always so surprised by how strong he was.

"Why aren't you down at dinner?" he inquired, and the rest of them looked up at her, all seeming to want to the know the answer.

"I've got to go talk to Dumbledore about something," she told him, pointing towards the door.

"Oh, what about?" Sirius interrupted. He gazed at her in interest, his eyes glancing over to James quickly, but she caught it. She thought quickly. What could she say?

"Head business," she murmured, immediately regretting the fib. She saw Sirius' eyebrow raise, along with Remus'. Peter sat on the floor, watching the entire exchange with disengaged eyes. Lily's eyes came o rest upon James, who continued to stare back. She felt unnerved. He finally spoke.

"Shouldn't I come with then?" he asked, not accusing, but more.. She wasn't sure. They all waited for her response.

"James," she spoke, enjoying his name as she said it. "It's just something small I needed to talk to the Professor about. Nothing important." She shrugged.

None of them look convinced, including Peter.

James rose from his seat and she felt her stomach sink. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing the top of his chest and collarbones. She dropped her eyes.

"At least let me walk you?" he asked, but with a hint of a request. She had a small desire to say yes, but thought better. She knew where it would lead.

Politely, she declined. Successfully without looking up at him, she left the room. When she closed the door behind her, she could hear them immediately burst into talk. She closed her eyes against their voices.

Without thinking twice, she ran to Dumbledore's office, passing student's coming back from dinner without them blinking an eye. The gargoyle let her up the stairs without question and she knocked, lightly. She took a deep breath, trying to gather her wits.

She waited for an answer. Nothing came. Knocking again, slightly harder this time, she listened easily through the door. No sound came from the room. When she tried turning the handle**,** it wouldn't budge.

"Professor?" she called through the dark wood. No response.

"Sir?" she tried once more, but again, nothing.

She turned, coming to the conclusion that he was not there. She felt a little uneasy... Why would he miss their meeting, when he, himself had planned it?

Walking down the stairs slowly, she half expected Dumbledore to open the door behind her and greet her with a warm smile. But nothing came.

She felt her stomach drop a little.

As she continued down the stairs, she heard footsteps coming from the spiral staircase below. Her hand immediately reached for her wand, pulling it out and holding it at her side. She slowed to a stop as she listened intently. When she recognized the footsteps and a light breathing, she stood down, calmed.

"Professor McGonagall? Where's Professor Dumbledore?" She asked, not even waiting for the aforementioned teacher to round the corner. Lily saw the older woman start at her presence and tried not to smile.

"Miss Evans! You frightened me!" McGonagall cried, clutching both her wand and her heart.

"I apologize, Professor McGonagall, but I'm just worried. I was to have an appointment with the Headmaster, but he didn't seem to be in his office." Lily trailed off, motioning back towards his door.

Again, she waited to see Dumbledore pop his head through the doorway, but nothing.

"Well, Miss Evans," the professor started, clasping her hands in front of her. "If you were at dinner like the rest of the school population, I would have been able to inform you sooner," McGonagall huffed, but still kept a kindly smile. "Headmaster Dumbledore had to leave the school grounds on some personal business. He should be back sometime tomorrow or the next," she told Lily.

"Did he say where he was going?" Lily asked, trying to hide her curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, I was not privileged to that information, tut I am sure he will contact you as soon as he returns." She gave her a look above her glasses that made Lily feel admonished.

"Have a good night, Miss Evans. Return to your dorms safely," she ordered, before turning and making her way back down the stairs. Lily listened as her footsteps trailed off, presumably towards the professor's own quarters.

Feeling slightly frustrated at how anxious she felt, Lily skipped down the steps, taking the corridor that led towards the library. She had been thinking of Dumbledore and hers' last conversation. He had told her there had been more to the history between vampires and wizards... The Hogwart's library _had_ to have something.

When she got to the library, it was deserted as expected. And desired.

The librarian looked up from behind her desk and gave Lily a warm smile. She returned it with a small wave and a polite smile, purposely heading towards the back to avoid any conversation.

Gliding automatically to the history section, she paused, unsure of what exactly she should be looking for.

First and foremost, Vampires seemed easy enough. It was a start. She let her fingers glide along the books as she searched among the book titles.

'Vladimir the Vampire', and 'Susana the Blood Sucker,' didn't seem like a good match. Most of the books were informative and carried different observations on vampires, including many that contained Aurors' experiences. Very few seemed to be vampire histories, ones that Lily had already read front to back.

Growing weary, she pulled a random book out and let it fall open in her hands. The pages were old and creased and she let her fingers idly turn the pages.

She lightly snorted, catching glimpses of different excerpts that held observations of so called "Vampyre". They were obviously that of older ideology, the stories and descriptions overzealous and outlandish.

Snapping the book shut, she returned it to its original place, feeling slightly entertained. She walked further along the bookcase, tracing the lines of the wood as she went. She paused momentarily, bringing her hand up to trace an empty slot where a rather large book had resided.

Her finger tapped on the wood, wondering if it could have been one she would be interested it.

She jumped slightly as she heard a breathy sigh, but quickly recovered.

"Severus," she greeted, turning and waiting patiently for him to come around the bookcase.

He seemed unsurprised as he had been discovered and Lily immediately let her features fall into a neutral expression, trying to remain cool.

A large, worn, hard bound book was held in one of his arms and when he noticed her glancing at it, a smirk spread across his face.

"Evans," he greeted, his voice sounding mockingly pleasant. "Here to do some light reading?" he asked, setting the book down on the shelf. He lightly placed his hand over it, playing with the frayed edges of the paper. Teasing her, she wondered?

"Actually, yes," she replied, smiling kindly back, though it pained her. "I've got some extra credit to do for Professor Slughorn," she informed him, simply. She went to turn, but he called her bluff, tugging the book closer to himself.

"There was no extra credit," he spat, his voice betraying his obvious act. But she noticed in his eyes that he almost believed her.

Being potion partners for five years taught her that he would do nothing to stop proving himself, including even the littlest amount of work.

Lily pulled a confused, yet concerned look.

"Slughorn didn't ask you about it? I was talking to him late after class one day last week, you saw me," she stated calmly. He went to speak, most likely to deny it, but she continued on. "I informed him I was ahead in reading and potions work, and just wanted something a little extra to work on." She shrugged.

The look in Severus' face told her she could lie pretty well. She decided to continue.

"He asked me to do a little extra credit for him, some extra work he wasn't able to finish on his own**. **I happily obliged, you know how much I love to do extra work to keep my mind busy.

"If you need any help catching up with anything though, I could surely help you, too, Severus," she added, easily able to sound sincere. Lily fully turned away from him, resuming her perusal of the books.

She bit back a smirk, easily able to image him fuming.

When she heard him take a step closer to her, she glanced back at him, curious. He looked clearly angry, his hands clenched into fists as she stared at him. She hitched an eyebrow.

"You're a filthy liar, Lily," he growled low, hands shaking.

She turned back to face him fully, caught off guard by him using her actual name.

He stepped forward, his face turning into a sneer. He stared at her, trying to seem fearless.

She knew, in a bare handed fight, she'd easily be able to snap his neck before he could blink. Despite her upper hand, she still felt a sense of unease washing over her. As soon as it crept into her stomach, she could tell he sensed it too. His lips mashed further into the sneer, his features turning menacing.

"I know exactly what you are, Lily," he whispered to her, his face mere inches away. "And it's not only a liar."

His eyes swept over her, raking over her body, and filling Lily with disgust.

They used to be friends. At least civil. He had shown few advances, but Lily had always ignored them. Now it seemed, he held it against her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily replied, looking away from him. She took a step back, but he took one forward, matching his stride with hers.

His hand reached towards her face, his fingers hovering over her cold cheek. She flinched away, her stomach churning. His smirk faltered.

"I always knew something was different about you, Evans," he said, as if they were carrying on a normal, almost romantic conversation. He backed away, picking up the book protectively. She eyed it and watched as his hand tightened around the binding.

"What the Dark Lord wouldn't give."

The words surprised her and she froze. A wave of panic surged through her, settling in her throat. Her eyes narrowed at him and then the book.

She skipped forward, trying to lunge for the book in his arms, but Snape already has his wand out. Before she could react, he muttered a spell that she had never heard. She braced herself, holding her arms up in defense. The curse hit her hand, causing it to burn as if it were on fire.

She cried out and pulled her hand back to herself, looking up at Snape in shock.

Snape himself looked amazed that the spell seemed to work. Still holding tightly onto the book, he kept his wand pointed at her, backing away.

She hissed in pain from the burning sensation that started to spread up her arm. The skin of her fingers began to look charred, turning her fingertips black and gnarled. The burning sensation crawled up her arm.

"I know your secret, Evans, and it's something I won't forget," he said, before disappearing behind the shelf he had first appeared from. Running away like a coward, she thought with malice.

When she finally heard his hurried footsteps exit the library, she slid down against the shelf, letting her guard down. She examined her injured hand, where in the middle of the palm was a large welt, red and raw. The burn traced up her arm, along the veins. She pulled her hand into her stomach, feeling scared.

She bit her lip against the pain, knowing it was something she hadn't often experienced. She felt her eyes prickle.

Her throat began to burn just the same as her arm and her eyes slammed shut, fighting the sensation of needing to feed. Her mouth grew dry, the burn resonating from her tongue, to her throat, to her stomach.

"Lily?" a voice she recognized, she realized in the back of her mind. Remus. She chose to ignore him.

Trying to control her thirst came first.

She took a deep breath through her nose and let it escape out of her mouth.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Remus came forward, kneeling beside her, but she quickly scampered away from him, like an animal. She knew she did it too fast, but he smelled too strong and she needed to get out.

It felt as if she had no air. Her throat stung. Her eyes blurred and she couldn't even look at Remus. She clutched at her arm.

"Lily?" Remus stuttered, reaching for her again.

"Don't," she ground out and it most likely came out as a snarl, she realized. She struggled to stand, her legs feelinf weak and tired. When she managed to straighten up, she felt like fainting from the pressure.

She wanted to kill Severus. She wanted to kill. Wanted blood.

"Have to go," she muttered, somehow successfully darting passed him and towards the front doors of the library. Once she made it outside of the library, she all but ran to the doors that lead outside. She needed to _drink._

She let her feet carry her. She felt almost blind, letting her instincts take over, going into survival mode.

The welt was now up to her shoulder, the pain white-hot. More of her skin was beginning to look charred, blackened and burned.

When her feet stopped, she found herself in a town just outside of Hogsmeade. Muggle.

She slid into the shadows, hiding. Her mind turned frenzied, playing a hunter's game. She watched as a couple walked passed her in the light of the did not notice her. She waited, her throat aching painfully and the burn on her arm causing her eyes to blur again.

Her eyes cleared as her gaze landed on him.

He was middle-aged. Stocky build, but rather short. His blood would not be as sweet as someone younger, but it sang to her none the less. He was intoxicated, taking short, uneven steps.

For a brief moment, at the back of her mind, she screamed at herself that this was wrong: so, so very _wrong_.

When he stumbled over the uneven pavement, his heart skipped a bit in fright. All thought of ethics flew from her mind.

She stepped from the alleyway, taking long, determined strides towards him. He noticed her immediately, taking in her school uniform and bright hair. He stopped his walking, taking her in. He glanced around the street, checking for anyone else in their presence.

Lily already knew no one was near.

His eyes raked over her body as she walked nearer, a supposed charming smirk falling across his lips.

"Hi," she said quietly, as she stood before him. "I'm a little lost. Would you mind helping me find my way around here?" She smiled bashfully up at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

He nodded quickly and wildly, his agreement obvious. "D-do you know which way you're headed?"

"This way," she said softly, reaching for his hand. She smiled at him, as he slid his hand into hers.

She led him towards the alleyway she came from and turned slightly when she felt resistance. He looked down at her, quickly beginning to look doubtful.

"I want to show you something," she spoke, softly again, compelling him forward. He nodded, his eyes now glazed.

She could already feel herself slipping. His blood beginning to flow faster, thrumming through his veins like a song.

She managed to walk backward, pulling him after her, her grip tight. When they were finally hidden by the darkest shadows in the alley, she turned to him, stopping him so quickly he almost ran into her.

"Kneel," she commanded him and he followed her order, kneeling in the dank, dirty water that had puddled around them. She stalked around him, stopping to stand behind him. She bent to whisper soothingly in his ear one last time, pulling his head to the side, exposing his neck.

She pressed her lips to the flesh, breathing in the smell of blood. With little care, she sank her teeth into the skin, moaning loudly as fresh blood pooled into her mouth.

Unbelievable relief filled her as her eyes rolled back in bliss, the metallic liquid tasting so very sweet in her mouth. She felt overwhelmed.

When she felt his heart beat begin to slow, she reluctantly pulled away. She winced for him, the open wounds still bleeding freely. She must have hit an artery.

She licked her lips in satisfaction, still feeling blood on her tongue.

Standing, she examined the man quickly. He looked fine, if a little dazed, as the dark liquid had already seeped into the collar of his shirt and jacket. She waved her wand obediently, the small tears in his skin sewing themselves together. With another flick, she made the leftover blood and the stains disappear.

Helping him stand, she spoke to him again, compelling him to forget this and go on his original way. If he were to run into another pedestrian, they would think him drunk.

Throwing a quick disillusionment charm on herself, she made her way to the nearest pub. Sidestepping the patrons, she hurried to the bathroom, locking the door soundlessly behind her.

When she gathered enough courage to look at herself, she met her eyes in the reflection of the mirror in front of her.

Her eyes were bright; wild from the feed. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink and her lips were stained, as if she had just eaten one of her own suckers.

She turned on the tap, throwing a handful of cold water into her face to calm herself down. Running her hands through her hair, she tried to detangle the wild curls.

When she examined her arm, the welt was now only a thin, pink line that ran up her arm resembling a scar. The burning sensation had now disappeared.

For a brief moment, she had to admire Severus' spell work. She wondered if he knew that it would cause such a reaction in her. To make her feed.

She sobered immediately when she remembered the fact that he _knew_ what she was. She felt terrified of the power he held over her now.

She took her time walking back to the school, alternating between running and walking. She felt refreshed: alive. Drinking was.. addicting. The rush she received when drinking warm, live blood was intoxicating.

She could feel her throat tighten with desire, but she suppressed it quickly. She felt like an alcoholic.. One drink and you'd be gone. She knew she could lose herself.

By the time she got back into the school and to the Head Commons, it was well past midnight. She was still buzzed. The fresh blood in her veins hummed in content. All of her senses seemed heightened and her body vibrated in pleasure.

When she closed the portrait hole behind her, she paused, realizing that the fire in the hearth was still lit. She scanned the room, finding no one.

James' books and bag were spread across the table in front of the couch, but that was no different than normal. As she made her way towards her room, her footsteps sounded painfully loud to her ears. The crackling of the fire now putting her on edge.

Her eyes glanced towards the bathroom door when she heard a creaking. Footsteps. A second later, the door swung open to reveal James: bleary eyed and in his nightware; again shirtless.

Lily's breath unintentionally hitched. He froze when he caught her standing in the middle of the room. He took in her appearance quickly, concern instantly overcoming his handsome features.

Lily tugged at her school skirt, suddenly self-conscious and now aware of the tears and shreds in her tights and the dirt and dark smudges on her sweater.

"What happened?" James asked, immediately, rushing to her, trying to look for any fatal wounds. She jumped when he lightly grabbed her arms.

"Nothing! Just had to run a quick errand for Professor Slughorn," she told him, unable to meet his eyes. They burned her. She suddenly felt too alive; too close to him.

He was looking sternly at her.

"Look, Lily," he started softly. "Remus told me what happened in the library.. What happened? Did someone curse you?" he demanded, obviously knowing it was Snape. She shook her head vigorously, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his scent. How his hands griped her arms.

"No, no," she said, "It was a book.. It must have been cursed," she improvised.

She mentally willed herself to leave his grip, but she physically didn't want to. He was overwhelming her and she realized she wanted to get closer to him. Heat pool uncomfortably in her lower stomach.

Almost automatically, he must have noticed something in her gaze, or, oh,_ gods,_ just somehow knew, but he stepped closer to her.

She noticed that she did not have the same emotional reaction that she did when James stepped closer to her, rather than Severus.

Her eyes followed his movements; he somehow managed to move languidly and gracefully almost as much as she could.

As he took another step closer, she took one back in retaliation, backed up against the couch. She could feel the heat of his body, warmth radiating off of him in waves, hitting her with such intensity.

She found him almost as intoxicating as the taste of blood.

One of his hands traced up her arm, across her shoulder and collarbone. He pushed her hair aside and placed his hand on the side of her neck. She shivered. His other hand landed on her hip, sliding underneath her shirt to expose the skin to the cool hair. She let out an audible sigh.

In the back of her mind, like before, she screamed at herself that this, here, with James, was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Her body seemed frozen, waiting.

He breathed out slowly, his breath fanning out across her face and her eyes slid closed in response. The hand at her hip gently squeezed and she opened her eyes, to catch him staring at her unabashedly.

Lily refused to raise her arms to touch him; she didn't know where it would lead. She was terrified to find out.

But when he refused to move, her body was screaming at him.

As if against her own will, her hand rose from her side, her fingertips skimming along his side. He started at her cold touch, but did not pull back.

He refused to look away from her and she, for once, was the one entranced.

With enough courage, she fully slid her hand on his warm side, pulling him a fraction closer. She hoped he would take that as an invite. She didn't have that much pride to give up.

He did. Painstakingly slow, he leaned his head down to capture her lips. She did not know if he meant to keep it chaste, but she automatically pulled him closer, crushing her lips into his.

He moaned into her mouth, his grip at her hip tightening, his thumb beginning to rub circles on her skin. She pushed harder into him, craving more. Her free hand rose up to tangle in his hair, tugging.

He moaned again and she immediately decided she loved the sound.

She almost mewled in protest when he pulled back for a fraction of a second. He leaned down and slid his hands beneath her thighs, lifting her easily up to sit on the back of the couch.

She was the one to pull him back down to her lips, allowing him to settle between her legs.

He tasted _ fucking _delicious.

His hands remained at her thighs, massaging them, his thumbs swooping dangerously low in between her thighs.

He pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air while she moaned at his touch. Frantically, his lips moved to trail down her jaw line, to her ear, and then to her neck. He pushed his hips against hers simultaneously and her eyes rolled back in pleasure and she whimpered.

Experimentally, she ground her hips against his, the same time he pushed against her. Her eyes snapped shut, moaning when she saw stars behind her lids. Almost roughly, he nipped at her neck.

He was slightly surprised by the loud groan he received in return.

By now, her skirt was bunched up around her hips, revealing the black, cotton underwear she usually wore. He slid his hands underneath the skirt, his hands wrapping dangerously low on her hips. His thumbs played with the band of her underwear.

At this point though, Lily barely noticed: the way he nibbled at her neck was sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body; the high she had received from her earlier endeavors intensified tenfold.

Her eyes slid open, catching sight of her hand tangled in James' dark hair. The pink scar that ran along her arm instantly sobered her and all at once, her mind was bombarded with thoughts.

This was wrong. Snape knew her secret. He knew she was a vampire. He could tell anyone. James would find out. What was she even thinking? She pulled back quickly.

When James' saw her expression he immediately backed off, panicked.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, scared by the look on her face. "I, uh, got carried away.."

She saw a heavy blush rise to his cheeks. His skin was flushed and his eyes appeared darker than usual. She stood and straightened herself, pushing passed him, heading straight for her door. James made to grab her, but she danced away from him.

"Lily, don't run away!" he pleaded as she slammed the door in his face.

She rubbed at her face hard, suddenly furious with herself. What was she thinking! She was being stupid and ignorant.

James was knocking on the door hard. She winced when she heard him curse, still breathing hard.

"Lily!" he basically shouted. "We have talk!" But she ignored it. In no way was so going to open the door…

She slid down the wood, burying her head in between her knees. She waited and listened for him to return to his room.

He was stubborn, she knew, and it took a bit, but he finally left her door.

Raising her head and laying it back against the door, she let out a heavy sigh. Everything was a mess: she didn't know who she was, who James was to her, and what Severus knew.

But she did know she could still taste James on her lips.

And she craved more.

* * *

More to come soon! Please review if you like so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Lily found herself at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, feeling barely awake. She had not been able to sleep, tossing and turning, her mind overfilled with so many thoughts she felt like screaming.

Half the night, she tossed and turned, feeling hot and uncomfortable, remembering James' lips on her skin. The other half, she sat up, still as stone, scared by the thought of Snape knowing her secret. Her emotions were in such turmoil, she felt almost sick.

Her charms book sat in front of her and she used a finger to idly turn a page that she had not read a line of. Her stomach had suddenly felt uncomfortable full, giving her restless energy that she did not have the actual will to use.

The Great Hall filled quickly, being a Saturday. She thought it funny (or ironic?) that the students seemed to wake up with more energy on Saturday than any other day. Each time a student passed her and waved a greeting, she smiled politely, knowing she had to keep up the pretense of being an approachable Head Girl.

Though, she knew she always gave off an air of solitude that most students knew not to interrupt her when she appeared to be concentrating on her school work. Most students, though, thought her pretentious and stuck up, speaking behind her back when they thought the were out of range of hearing.

She knew not to let the gossip get to her.

When she saw Snape enter the Great Hall, she tried to relax her tense shoulders, to show that whatever game he was playing at did not affect her.

But it did.

He still wore his school robes, though all the students were in comfortable clothes, not worrying about school rules. He sat alone, like he always did, and scrapped food onto a plate obediently. His long, oily hair fell into face, his expressions schooled into a neutral expression. She noticed he carried the book he had preciously protected in her presence the day before in the library.

Envy filled her heart, knowing she wanted her hands on that book as much as he wanted to obviously keep it in his possession.

When he caught her staring him down, he reacted just as she thought he would. He tensed up, fear darkening his features for only moments before he shut down, expressionless. He pulled the book closer to himself. As he opened it up to a bookmarked page, his eyes held a slight victorious gleam.

It made her blood boil. It made her want to hunt him down, curse him, break bones, let him bleed to death. Her reaction was so strong it almost scared herself.

Her expression must have been murderous, as she watched as he cringed into himself. She knew it was against her better judgement, but she gave him an evil grin, exposing her teeth like a predator. She felt a sliver of enjoyment as he shifted uncomfortably and looked away, obviously disturbed.

She returned to her book, wholly satisfied as she turned another page in her charms book.

"Hello, hello!" Sirius greeted, plopping into the seat next to her. She lurched, so startled that she knocked over her empty goblet, wincing as it clanged loudly onto the table. She tried to protest as the other 'marauders' took their seats around her, Peter seating on the other side of Sirius, whilst James and Remus sat in front of them.

"Alright, Lily?" Remus asked, as the boys piled food onto their plates. She could feel James eyes on her, but easily, she did not let her eyes stray to his. Slightly easy, at least.

"Just startled," she said, honestly. "Caught up in charms," she added, waving mindlessly at the book in front of her. Sirius scoffed, shaking his head vigorously. He tried to speak, but his mouth was filled with half chewed food.

Lily had to look away, disgusted.

"It's Saturday," James translated to her, his fork playing with his food. When she looked at him, he stared at her with such intensity she could barely tear her eyes away from him.

"Exactly!" Sirius, exclaimed, swallowing his food hard. "Tis not a day for school work, but tom foolery!"

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," Remus sighed, exasperated, stabbing his eggs. He looked visibly tired, his face looked worn. Lily noted that the full moon had either just passed, or was soon to come. "Plenty of people liked to finish their work early, rather than leaving it to the _very last_ minute," Remus finished, taking a bite of the eggs.

Sirius only rolled his eyes in retaliation, his mouth full again. Having fed, Lily didn't feel as affected by the food's smell as normal, but the sight of the chewed up food still made her stomach roll.

The boys conversed animatedly, as Lily diligently tried to actually read the book in front of her, but every few seconds, she'd feel James eyes fall on her, leaving her unnerved.

"Mail's here!" Peter pointed out, raising his finger up at the opened windows. Owls flew into the Great Hall, carrying variously sized packages. Peter received a small letter, opening it greedily. Another owl dropped off a Daily Prophet in front of Sirius.

The headline was what caught Lily's eye, exclaiming the terror of a group of masked wizards attacking towns of muggles.

"Do you mind if I read this?" Lily asked, gesturing towards the paper. Sirius shrugged in assent, taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

Lily picked it up gently, untying the string that held it together and unfolded the paper to read the front page's article.

A large picture took up most of the page, revealing what she surmised to be the square of a small town, the buildings burning down while fire blazed. Aurors in their official robes scurried about, trying to put of the fires and obliviate the muggles who were left unharmed.

_Work of a Mad Wizard and his Followers? _the caption read.

Unconsciously, Lily glanced up and across the hall, trying to spot Snape. He longer sat at the table.

The article listed the number of causalities of the muggles, Aurors seemingly only able to arrive moments after the attackers fleed, leaving destruction in their wake. The only way they were able to identify that it were a magical attack was by the use of various Unforgivables.

"Death Eaters," Sirius murmured, reading behind her shoulder. His expression was a mixed of disgust and sadness.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked and the small group hushed their conversation. When she glanced at James out of the corner of her eye, he looked uneasy.

"I do come from a family of evil, racists purebloods, you know," Sirius told her. "I hear these type of things," he said, tapping his ear.

Lily was unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," she said, sounding unsure. He chuckled and shrugged.

"You get used to it quick." He made a noncommittal noise. "Luckily, Mama Potter took me in. Couldn't give up the chance to have a well behaved, beautiful son," he told her, as if confiding in her.

James kicked him under the table, but hardly able to keep a smile off his face.

"Ow!" Sirius cried, clutching his shin under the table. "That wasn't nice, you wanker."

"You know mum only allowed you to stay with us because you begged on your knees," James said, laughing as Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"You know you were right there beside me!"

"Well," James said, thoughtfully. "I suppose I wanted a brother. Being an only child and all that."

"You were too spoiled to even realize you didn't have even siblings," Sirius replied, grinning widely at his insult. He dodged as James tried to reach across to hit him, but they both laughed as he missed.

"Aren't you supposed to be Quidditch Captain?" Sirius joked.

Lily watched amused, smiling as she watched them interact and joke as if they were real brothers.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore spoke from behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned in her seat, looking up into the headmaster's tired face. The four boys around her quieted.

"Professor?" she asked, feeling uneasy at the solemn look he held in his eyes.

"Would you please accompany me to my office?" he asked her and she nodded, gathering her things quickly. James opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him. "This is a private matter, Mr Potter. You two have done wonderful with Head Duties. No need to worry."

James shut his mouth, feeling slightly put out.

When she stood, she accepted the arm that Dumbledore offered her and allowed him to lead her out of the Great Hall. She couldn't help but feel most of the student body's eyes on the pair as they walked out.

When she turned her head, she saw James still staring at her, even though the rest of his friends returned to their own conversations. He was clearly curious, brows furrowed.

When they reached his office, Dumbledore politely waited for her to take her seat before sitting in his own chair behind his desk.

"I am sorry I had to cancel our planned meeting with no notice, Lily," he started, sincerely. "I knew you must already be so confused by our previous talk."

"Professor..."

"It's very hard to explain when things have become so complicated," he told her and she couldn't help but feel remorse at feeling angry at him before. "I hope you can forgive me as I struggle to find the best way to tell you everything that I am sure you want to know."

She nodded, silent.

"Firstly, I want to discuss something that... is quite troubling." When he stared at her, she became scared that he had somehow found out about her leaving the grounds.. to feed. She felt guilty at her weakness.

"As I'm sure you've read in the news as of late, there have been many attacks occurring against innocent muggles. These attacks are being led by a wizard that likes to call himself 'Lord Voldemort'. Others like to refer to him as the 'Dark Lord'.

"I'm telling you about this, Lily, because he has been able to accumulate quite the group of followers, even as going as far as to contact other races. Ones that believe in the purity of blood..."

At this point, she knew he was referring to her own kind. Vampires. She listened, taking in the information.

"This has, of course, made my communication with your parents a little complicated. That's where I actually was last night. They now belong to a coven located in Ireland. Quite tricky to contact them, as they move around quite often. Seeing as these are such unsafe times, covens, such as your parents', like their privacy and security.

"If you are willing to, Lily, they asked to meet with you."

She stared at him, mouth slightly agape. She suddenly felt very shy as he looked at her, but he smiled encouragingly at her.

"I... I think I would love to, Professor," she told him, her voice sounding small to her own ears. He smiled at her, nodding.

"I can send a message right away, as they would actually like to meet with you tonight."

Lily nodded again, suddenly speechless.

"I do have to warn you, though, Lily. They are quite old fashioned, if you don't mind me saying," he said, smiling again, as if it were another inside joke.

"I can take you later tonight," he continued. "Before dinner has begun, I suppose. We shall meet them first, and if you wish to, I believe they did want to show you their home at the coven."

"Yes, sir," she spoke, feeling her heart flutter with nervousness.

"If you don't mind, we can meet in the entrance hall. We won't be able to use the floo network to travel."

"Okay," she said, nodding, picking at a stray string hanging off of her worn jeans.

"Lily, there is no reason to be nervous." He smiled sincerely at her, his eyes sparkling from behind his glasses. "They will be proud of their daughter, just as I am."

"Okay," she repeated, feeling very small, but humbled.

"Alexander and Amina will be very excited to meet you."

"Those are their names?" Lily asked.

"Yes; Alexander and Amina Evinas. You can see my inspiration for your surname."

Lily repeated the names quietly, testing their strength. Her heart fluttered in anticipation.

"So, Lily, I shall excuse you till I see you again tonight, then!" He stood, clapping his hands together. Lily stood with him, suddenly feeling very giddy.

"Thank you, Professor," her voice so sincere he couldn't help but smile widely at her. He watched as she left him alone, closing the door behind her quietly.

He walked over to his cabinet filled with various trinkets and knickknacks, tapping his wand against the wood. The wood opened to reveal his trusted pensieve. He pondered, twisting his wand in his hand. Bringing the tip to his temple, he closed his eyes as a trail of thin, silvery wisps followed his wand, falling into the large silver bowl.

The memory swirled, showing the scene before. Like he had so many times before, he let himself fall into the memory.

He was in the same, dark room as the last memory he had been in. The curtains were closed tightly, though night had already fallen outside the windows. Candles lit the warm, placed meticulously around the small living area.

The younger Dumbledore sat alone in the room, resuming the seat he had taken up before. Low, incoherent murmurs came from the bedroom. He waited patiently, hands neatly placed in his lap.

When the door creaked up, he jumped up, his demeanor alert.

Alexander revealed himself first, his handsome features alight with contentment. He stepped aside gentlemanly, as Amina walked through the door next, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

Dumbledore was pleased to find that she looked much healthier from than his last visit.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting, Albus," she spoke, though her eyes remained on the small baby held in her arms, swathed in dark cloth.

"Please, do not apologize," he answered, watching with abated breath as the couple came closer to him.

"I must admit," she continued, lightly. "My recovery is taking longer than expected, but I can not complain." She smiled lovingly at the life she held in her arms.

Though he knew the baby had been born only weeks ago, he couldn't help but feel he had just been told the news of her birth, seeing the new life held in the arms of her mother.

"She's beautiful," Alexander told him, holding his arm tightly around his wife's waist. "Though," he smiled roguishly. "Amina was expecting a boy, but I suspect she is just as happy with a daughter." His gaze was adoring as he stared down at his wife.

"More than happy, now that I've met her," Amina added, raising her hand to fix the cloth around the baby's face. "Would you like to hold her?"

Dumbledore nodded silently, taking the child with the utmost care as she was handed to him.

The real Dumbledore realized he had never felt older as he watched himself hold the new life in his arms.

The child glowed, skin pale against the cloth. The top of her head was filled with dark hair, shining burgundy in the low candlelight. She remained silent, eyes wide with wonder, shining brightly. As he held her, his heart warmed.

"We've named her Lilith." He smiled at Amina, whose eyes never left the child, not even to blink.

"Such history," he noted, leaning to return the child to it's mother.

"One must hope," Alexander breathed. Though his face was young, his eyes seemed much older than Dumbledore knew.

"Oh, stop, Xander," Amina scolded, glaring at him. "I only care that she remain safe and alive. She's more than some prophet we've created."

"She was only born a fortnight ago, Mina," he argued. "We don't even know the full extent of the culmination. She could-"

"_Stop it_," she snarled, holding the child close to herself. "She is fine, _I _am fine, Alexander."

Alexander breathed deeply, thinking it better not to start an argument. His expression was stony as he turned away from her.

Dumbledore knew how protective Alexander felt over Amina. From experience, he knew she could not understand the burden of watching a beloved go through pain and agony and not having the power to forget it completely.

The life of her child was what was most important to her, while Alexander had to watch what was most important to himself suffer.

The Dumbledore in the memory cleared his throat lightly, before speaking to them.

"When the time comes, I shall take her in my care. I promise you, Amina, under my care, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

She smiled at him graciously. "Thank you, Albus. I know Lilith will be safe with you."

Dumbledore pulled himself from the memories, glad that he had been able to keep his promise to Amina. He was worried, however, for whatever the future held.

-:-

Lily basically skipped back to her shared dormitory. Though she had started the day feeling tired and exhausted, she could not help but feel very awake and restless at this moment. Speaking the password quickly, she leaped through the door, her steps quick and light.

Her excitement had almost stopped her from noticing the four boys lounging in the common area.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling dazzlingly.

"Hello," they all returned, a mixture of confusion and admiration. She felt their eyes on her as she pushed open her own door, shutting it with a snap behind her. She leaned against the door, her excitement slightly dampening as she realized she had hours before she were to meet with Dumbledore again.

She frowned slightly, pondering on what she could do to pass the time. Reading or doing schoolwork at this point seemed impossible.

A set of swift knocks vibrated the door she leaned against and she spun, pulling it open.

She realized a little too late she probably opened it too quickly, as James stood before her, his hand still in the air from knocking. He looked surprised, eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding a little more breathlessly than she liked to.

"Hey, uh," he stumbled intelligently. He stuffed his hand into his corduroy pants, the red sweater he was wearing stretching across his shoulder as he slightly raised them. His dark hair was a usual mess, most of it falling onto his forehead.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Um," she searched. "I actually have some extra work I wanted to do for potions..."

"Please?"

She leaned around him, catching three pairs of eyes watching them. Ashamed, they looked away quickly, finding random things to look at. She shifted uneasily, but his earnest expression broke her.

"Okay," she answered, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him in. She glared lightly as Sirius waved innocently from the couch, smiling happily. She shut the door, taking a moment before facing him.

He surveyed her room, the dark reds and burgundies. Books were scattered across the room, along with random little things like papers and quills. He smiled boyishly as he noticed her pile of dirty clothes near the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry for the mess," she said, noticing him look around her room.

"I took you for an orderly girl, Evans," he joked. "But trust me, I've seen worse." She smiled humorously, releasing a small chuckle. He smiled, proud he was able to make her laugh.

"Lily, I wanted to talk to you about... before." She coughed lightly, looking away from his gaze.

"Look, James..."

He looked pained when she started to talk and they both paused awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Lily, I want to know what you want."

"James..."

"No, really. You've been avoiding me like the plague. I can barely stand it." He stepped closer to her, taking his hands out of his pockets to reach for her. Again, she was backed up against the door. He saw her reaction and dropped his hands to his sides.

"I really have to get this work done..." she trailed off.

"No, you can't ignore me, Lily. I want to know what you want." His hand raised to his hair in distress. "What do you want from me?"

"James, I can't do this," she said, unable to look at him.

"Why not?" he almost cried, anguished.

"I don't want this."

"You can't mean that." He spoke quietly, but resolute. He stepped towards her, reaching for her hand. He grabbed it roughly, pulling her towards him. He raised his other hand to her face, forcing her to look at him. "You don't mean that," he told her, believing it.

Having him so close to her was distracting her. His hands felt hot and she couldn't bring her eyes to look at him, slightly afraid.

"Lily." He shook his hand on her cheek, raising her face to look directly into it. She raised her eyes slowly to meet his.

"You can't just kiss me one night and give me the cold shoulder the next day."

"Leave, James," she told him, her voice emotionless. "Please." But he didn't move.

"Leave!" she said, raising her voice. He dropped her hands, but didn't move away from her.

"Lily, I want you. Why can't you see that?"

"James, please. Just _leave,"_she spoke between her teeth.

"I won't," he told her, crossing his arms. He towered over her, heat radiating from his body. Her eyes closed as she rubbed them, exasperated.

"It's not right," she said. "We can't do this. It's for the best. Now, _please, _leave me alone!"

He let out an angry groan. "I don't understand! Why can't we just.. be together?" His eyes were pained, but his lips were pulled into an angry frown.

"James, leave." Her temper flared, affected by him. She was being pushed into a corner and she did not like it. She glared at him, but did not have the heart to be completely angry at him.

"If it's-"

"_Leave__," _she practically snarled, meeting his eyes straight on. For a moment, his jaw went slack, perturbed by her glare. She stepped aside, turning to glare at the door herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He stepped around her, pulling the door open roughly. He stared down at the knob, waiting for her to say something else, anything.

"I want you." He voice was low, but unwavering. She shivered at the words, but kept her head turned, refusing to look at him. He exhaled heavily, walking himself out and slamming the door behind him rather loudly.

She locked the door behind, letting out a long breath she had been holding. She threw herself onto her bed, dragging her hands through her long hair. Closing her eyes, she tried to push away the heaviness in her heart.

Thinking back to what Dumbledore had said, about the rise of the Dark Lord and his followers. She thought of Snape and his threats... what she wouldn't just give to be a normal witch.

Despite how much James' touch had set her skin on fire and made her feel, it was something she would have to quit. Like a drug.

She rolled onto her side, curling her legs up into her stomach and tucking her arms underneath her head. Listlessly, she watched through the windows, counting the seconds that passed. She did not want to move.

Sliding to the edge of the bed, she reached into her trunk to pull out a sucker, unwrapping it slowly and pulling it into her mouth. Lazily, she let the wrapper fall to the floor.

The hours in front of her seemed very long.

-:-

Time passed slowly, just as she had suspected. James' and his friends had not left the common area and she found herself irritated, feeling trapped in her room. She juggled the free time between reading books and just drowsing on her bed. As the time for her to meet Dumbledore neared closer, she felt her nervousness begin to rise.

First thing she decided, was that she would shower. She wanted to be presentable.

She locked James' door quickly when she entered into the bathroom, turning the shower tap to scalding hot. Steam quickly fogged the mirrors, the condensation creating rivulets of water. She neatly folded her clothes on the counter top as she undressed, slipping her shirt and bra off first, before sliding out of her jeans and underwear.

Stepping under the shower, she got her hair wet first, sighing in content as she massaged her strawberry shampoo in her long hair. She rinsed it slowly, knowing she had time to waste. She grabbed her body wash next, rubbing the soap into her skin.

When she was done, she rinsed off thoroughly, making sure to get all traces of soap and shampoo off of her. Turning off the shower, she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before stepping out of the stall. Grabbing her clothes from the counter, she entered her room, dumping the dirty clothes into the pile on the floor.

She stood in her towel, contemplating her wardrobe. This, she realized, where it got slightly complicated.

Choosing to opt out of her school uniform, obviously, she considered the rest of what she owned.

She dropped her towel, slipping on a pair of black, comfortable underwear and bra, before toweling her hair as dry as she could.

She remembered Dumbledore saying they were old fashioned and she wondered, briefly, exactly how old. She choose a pair of black slim pants, slipping them on and buttoning them at her waist. They were tight, not billowing out like her regular pair of bell bottoms.

Examining a few different styles of tops, she chose a navy blue sweater, testing the fabric in her hands before sliding it over her head. It wasn't a heavy material, but it clung to her waist, making her look slim as she turned in the mirror.

The dark colors made her skin glow palely, but she had always felt more comfortable in dark colors, shying away from bright, showy clothing.

She rolled the sleeves up to her elbow as she reached for her wand on her nightstand, waving it over her hair, fully drying it. She combed through the tight curls, satisfied as they relaxed into waves that fell down her back to her waist. She parted it to the side, tucking the long bangs behind her ear.

Sitting at her vanity, she speculated as to whether to put on any makeup. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a tube of mascara, swiping it smoothly onto her eyelashes. She smiled skeptically at her reflection, figuring that she looked well enough.

Standing, she rolled onto the balls of her feet, unsure of what to do next. She chose to wear her usual black, ballet flats, slipping them on easily. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears as she realized how giddily nervous she was becoming.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, uh," James said, as she opened it. He coughed uncomfortably. "Mind unlocking my door? Sirius needs to use the loo. Only if you're done, of course."

"Oh, sure, sorry about that." She moved the door shut, leaving it only open a crack. She ran to the bathroom, unlocking his door and shutting her own connecting one. "Done," she told him, opening the door fully, once again.

"Oh, uh, that was quick," he noted, chuckling awkwardly. She waved her wand at him and smiled, though it seemed uncomfortably forced. "Right, of course. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she told him, shutting the door, though he appeared to want to continue talking to her. She stood in her room, wringing her hands. Looking at her clock, she realized she'd be meeting with Dumbledore in a short half hour.

She tucked her wand into her back pocket, unrolling the long sleeves of her shirt so that the fabric fell over her slim hands. Reaching into her wardrobe, she grabbed a light leather jacket, deciding that maybe a walk before she left would leave her feeling less restless and not so agitated.

Her hand paused at the doorknob, remembering the group of boys in the common area. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. She closed it tightly behind her, keeping it as silent as possible so they would not notice her.

When she turned, she realized they were all looking at her. James and Sirius were appraising her, but James' eyes lingered longer on her face. Remus' smile was friendly, as Peter turned and craned his neck to try to get a look at her.

"Hullo," she greeted, turning and trying to take as long strides as her legs would allow.

"Where you off to?" Sirius inquired, with lazy interest.

"Just for a little walk... then perhaps a stop by the library."

"I'd be careful, Lily," Remus said, and when she turned to look at him, he looked sincere. She wondered how much James and him had talked.

"I will," she promised, pushing open the portrait hole and stepping through. James watched as her small figure disappeared, his mind racing.

"She was looking pretty dressed up to be going on a walk..." Sirius pointed out, sitting up from his slouched position. He let out a low wolf whistle.

"Padfoot," James said, threatening. His friend held his hands up, his lips pulled back in a playful grin.

"Was just pointing it out."

James glowered.

"Look, Monday's the full moon," Remus stated, his face full of worry. "I want to make sure you'll all be able to come with."

"I'll be there," Peter said, immediately.

"Moony, really, there's nothing to be worried about," James said.

"I have detention with McGonagall, but I'll be there as soon as it's over." Sirius looked sheepish, but his tone was genuine.

"I just don't want anyone hurt this time," Remus stated, looking at both Sirius and James sternly.

"Nothing that a quick spell couldn't fix," James reassured.

"But next time, it might be something worse."

"Moony, we'll be okay," Sirius said. "We were just out of practice last moon. Nothing will happen this time."

Remus sat back, appeased, but slightly unconvinced.

The group remained quiet for the most part, carrying on little conversation.

"James?" Remus asked, his voice quiet. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," James replied, his brow furrowed. He followed Remus as he stood, following his friend into his room. When Sirius looked at him questioningly, he only shrugged, clueless just as he. Peter watched from his spot, his expression curious.

Remus shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?" James asked him, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"It's about Lily."

James' eyebrows rose, while he waited for Remus to continue.

"Did you ask her about the library?"

"She said it was a book that cursed her, not Snape," James informed him, though he barely believed it himself.

"I really doubt it. I could only catch part of what they were saying, but it sounded as if he was threatening her..."

"That's Snape for you," James said, bitterly.

"It sounded like she was hiding something," Remus continued.

"How'd you hear that?"

"Wolfy senses, you could say," Remus smirked and for a moment, James couldn't help but feel happy that his friend had the heart to joke about his "condition" when he had been so pained before he could barely mention it.

"But look, James, Snape made it seem that she was hiding something.." he paused, shifting uncomfortably. "Something that this 'Voldemort' would want to know."

James felt blinded for a moment, as he sat on his bed. He let out a low breath. "What..." he tried to grasp at what exactly he wanted to say, his mind blank. He ran a hand through his hair, speechless. "This 'Voldemort' bloke has been on a killing streak.. what could he possibly want with Lily?"

"I have no idea. But she must know something dangerous to be threatened over it."

"The fucking bastard," James said, feeling only hatred towards Snape at that moment.

"Look, James, I wanted to ask you," Remus started, trying to figure out a way to delicately put his question without sounding insulting. "Does something about Lily seem..." he searched. "Off?"

James coughed uncomfortably. "Uh, Moony, how do you mean?" His thoughts automatically strayed to the previous nights before, where she had allowed him to kiss her. Even kiss him back.

"Something is just.. different about her. I can't really explain it." He did not notice James' apprehensiveness. "I mean, blame it on the werewolf, but she senses.. I don't know! 'Off' is really the only way I can describe it."

"I don't quite understand."

Remus let out a frustrated sound, pacing now. "It's like.. it's like she's not there. I mean, obviously, she's_ there_, but she's not quite... there!"

"Remus, you're not quite making sense..." but James' interest was piqued, knowing in his mind he felt he understood what his friend was trying to explain.

"I know I'm not," Remus sighed, leaning back against the wall. They remained silent, both mulling over their own thoughts.

Sirius knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for an answer, and poked his head through. "You wankers want to grab dinner? I'm starved." He looked between the two, sensing the tension in the air.

James was the first to recover, standing. "Absolutely," he answered.

"Brilliant," Sirius almost shouted, leaving them behind. The two shared a look of mutual mirth, following their friend down to the Great Hall.

-:-

Lily took the long way around the castle, careful to avoid the dungeons. She walked silently, only greeting the portraits as the greeted the Head Girl. She tried to keep her mind clear, feeling somewhat better after getting out of her room.

It still did not help her nervousness.

Dusk was beginning to fall beyond the windows and she knew that she should begin heading down to the Entrance Hall. She fought the urge to run, but wanted to take her time.. trying to fully grasp the idea that she was going to meet her parents in less than an hours time.

She skipped down the stairs two at a time, following the corridor that led to her destination. When she arrived, she found Dumbledore waiting for her by the front doors.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," she apologized politely.

"No worries, Lily, I had only just arrived moments before you." He smiled kindly, offering his arm like he had earlier in the day. "Shall we take our leave?"

Lily nodded, soundlessly, taking his arm. They made small talk as they left the grounds, coming to the gate that led to Hogsmeade. He waved his wand and the gate slide open with such loudness that Lily winced.

"We'll have to apparate for this journey. I know you've already received your license, but I thought it best if you side-apparated. We would not want you lost."

"Okay," she replied, careful of her grip on his arm. Her eyes closed as she felt the sensation of being sucked into the voided vacuum. When she opened them again, she found herself at the entrance of a small, poorly lit pub. As she looked around, the small village looked vacant, though most of the small stores scattered around still had their lights on.

Dumbledore cleared his throat lightly, bringing her attention back to him. He glanced pointedly down to where her hand tightly gripped his arm.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She released his arm. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright," he smiled, though rubbed his arm. "Sometimes, I, too, forget my own strength." He guided her then, closer to the pub's door. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded fervently, following his footsteps. As he pushed the door opened, she took a long, deep breath, silently preparing herself.

* * *

I really hope you liked it! It came out longer than expected.. but meh.

Please review if you'd like to!


End file.
